James' Hair
by animeloveramy
Summary: "Er, Lily…what are you doing?" he asked, his tone unsure and his eyes looking up at her with both curiosity and confusion."Oh hush," she replied, a large grin sitting on her face; "I've wanted to do this for years."


**This is my first Lily/James story and I hope I get them in character.**

**This story was inspired by a picture I saw of them called 'James hair' by the Devantart artist 'burdge-bug'. They are very good at what they do and I hope that I was able to create a story that matches with the pic. **

**oxo…oxo**

Lily was walking slowly down the halls of Hogwarts, allowing the sounds of students making their way to the great hall for dinner as she wandered the corridors above them. There was something she found relaxing about being alone in the large stone corridors of the school. Being perfectly alone yet being able to hear the voices and footsteps of hundreds of other people that lived there just seemed so much more special than being surrounded by people. It was a time she felt like she could just be herself, not having to live up to the expectations of others.

Feeling a small smile making its way to her face she hooked her thumb under the strap of her bag before pulling it more securely onto her shoulder. She allowed the smile to grow as she quickened her pace; almost skipping down the corridor that lead to the moving staircases she had learned to love throughout her years at Hogwarts.

Believing herself completely alone she began to hum, allowing her small voice to echo across the walls as she allowed herself to give into the childish side she hardly ever dipped into. She found it refreshing, almost like her true self, but it wasn't something she ever wanted to show anyone. This side of herself she reserved for alone times like this; times where she couldn't be seen and so could do nothing to spoil her reputation.

"Well now Evans? Is that really you there acting more childish than me?"

Lily whirled around, her eyes wide as she looked back at James Potter, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement and his mouth grinning wickedly. She felt a flush came to her face at the expression before narrowing her previously widened eyes, focusing him with a slightly uncertain glare.

_Why did it have to be him_, she thought angrily. Of all the people who could have seen that little lapse in seriousness it had to be Potter, the boy who had chased her all six of her years at Hogwarts. True, he had started to mature recently. In fact she had been very surprised when she had seen him the first time that year and he hadn't asked her out. Not once. In a way it had made her feel…lonely.

_Stop it! You have absolutely no right to think like that! It was you who turned him down all those times so you can't start liking him now!_

"What's your point Potter?" she asked, her voice taking on a vaguely weary tone as she eyed the devilish grin that still adorned his features. The grin, if possible, widened.

"I don't know, it's kind of refreshing to see you with your guard down. It's nice to know you're not cold as ice all the time."

He was joking, she knew, but it didn't stop the flush that crossed her face or the ache that plagued her chest at his words. _Cold as ice…_she had never really thought herself as such and it caught her off guard to think that, that was the way he saw her. She continued to glare at him, the hand supporting her bag tightening around the strap as she struggled not to lose her temper with him.

She stuck her nose in the air before turning away, taking on a haughty voice as she replied. "Well I'm sorry for being such an iceberg." She replied, turning around angrily as James started sniggering. "What?" she demanded, watching with reddening cheeks as the boy in front of her broke down into laughter.

She took the moment to study him; his messy black locks, bright smile and long lashes. He was handsome, she would admit it even through her anger, but the anger didn't placate. Finally, still hunched over from laughing her answered her demands.

"Iceberg…" he sniggered, "I can't believe you actually called yourself an iceberg! See, that's what I mean! It's this side of you that I like the most." He eventually got out.

The words surprised Lily, and her anger vanished suddenly, seemingly dissapearing into thin air as James broke down again into smothered laughter. Then she smiled slightly, watching as he ran one of his hands through that messy hair of his. The smile fadeing she furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully, wondering what his hair felt like. After all, it was like he was always running his hands through it, seemingly whenever the opportunity rose.

She had often wondered what the dark locks that grew from his head felt like but never before had she been alone with him, or been in a mood daring enough to find out. Besides, he had seen the more playful side of her already, what damage could a little more do?

Dropping her bag ungracefully, she stalked over to him, causing him to look up from his crouched position curiously just before she placed her hands on his head, running her small fingers through his hair. He blushed slightly as she began playing with it, forcing the tall boy to keep his head down at a level in which she could reach it.

"Er, Lily…what are you doing?" he asked, his tone unsure and his eyes looking up at her with both curiosity and confusion. Seeing this Lilly couldn't help but smile, keeping her hands running through his smooth, soft hair. She loved how soft it was.

"Oh hush," she replied a large grin sitting on her face; "I've wanted to do this for years."

**oxo…oxo**

**Ok, I decided to end it there because I thought it was cute. I hope you all liked it and think it was ok. Please, review and tell me. I enjoyed this and think I might decide to write more on this pair in the future. **


End file.
